fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neo Black Fang
The Neo Black Fang is a custom civilization made by SilentSkye. Requires Gods & Kings Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' 'Lugh & Raigh' 'Trait:' Declaration of Friendships aren’t the hardest thing to get unless all your neighbors are close to you and/or are jackasses like Berkut, and while +10% Science in the capital isn’t much and given that there is a cap of 30%, the science bonus from this component isn’t as good as Liliana’s trait. Nevertheless, where that component falls off the other part makes up for it - Shrines yield +1 Science, which isn’t a lot but still a useful trait, and it also makes things like Pagodas yield science. A nice bonus if the duo is going religion. 'Unit' While Raigh can make for a nice Lyn counter in Heroes for a surprisingly low amount of investment, Wolftome Mages are also for the most part a great unit which while it’s even more vulnerable to attacks, gets the anti-cavalry bonus reserved for the spear class. Lowered defenses do suck, since ranged units are the most dominant force in the vanilla war meta and ranged units do need to take some hits, but the cavalry bonus makes them better than the regular crossbowman against cavalry attacks, and makes smashing them even better. 'Building' A nice nod to , the Orphanage shares same source art with the ’s variant, except it’s purple on the duo’s part. Raigh and Lugh’s Orphanages are just as chad as ’s variant and for the same reason: they both have traits that further bolster it. Combined with the trait, Orphanages give a whopping 8 yield: +2 Science, Faith, Culture and Food are all great. While Raigh and Lugh does not get the building earlier unlike , it’s still a darn good building that makes Temples actually something worth building, which can’t be said for a lot of the others. With the 5/11/2019 Patch, the raw food and culture yield went down in favor of a +1 Faith to Silver/Incense/Cotton. While it is indeed a nerf as the food and culture are always important while Faith is more meta and requires a religion to fully utilize. 'Lugh & Raigh an an Opponent' 'Unique Attributes' 'History' 'Elibe' The Neo Black Fang was founded sometime after the war against Bern. Lugh and Raigh repurposed the organization to care for and teach orphaned children magic as a way of life. 'Lugh' Hailing from an orphanage of Araphen, Lugh grew up with Raigh and Chad after his mother had disappeared when he was just four years old, inheriting his magical talent from her. After witnessing Bern reduce his home to ashes, Lugh temporarily stayed in the Elimine Church, but then reunited with Chad on the battlefield and decided to join Roy's party to punish those who took part in the orphanage's destruction. After the war, he established a Magic School for other children with no family. 'Raigh' Raigh is the son of Nino and the identical twin of Lugh. The difference in looks between the twins is their eyes. Lugh's eyes are softer like Nino's, while Raigh's eyes are harder, possibly a trait from Jaffar. He is rough around the edges, rude, and overall mordant, having been raised in an orphanage in Araphen alongside his brother and Chad. After hearing that their father was slaughtered and that Bern charred said orphanage to the ground, Raigh pretends to be standoffish to the fact and while he exclaims that he does not care what happens to the orphanage or the orphans, Lugh insists that it is merely a barrier and that he is truly lighthearted and caring by nature. 'Dawn of Man' Greetings, Lugh and Raigh. You're the twin sons of Nino, a highly regarded mage and caring mother. When your parents disappeared when you were four, the two of you were taken in by a church in Araphan. There the two of you studied magic and become best friends with Chad. When Bern attacked the orphanage you stayed in was razed. Lugh stayed behind to help the younger children while Raigh ran off to continue his training. Boys. The two of you decided to reform Black Fang. Will the two of you lead the Neo Black Fang to glory? Will you finally reunite with your parents? Can you build a civilization that stands to test of time? 'Music' Peace - Beyond the Sky War - Battle for Tomorrow 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Inventive, Spiritual *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Elibe, 3 Continents, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Elimine 'Screenshots' LughSetUp.jpg|Lugh & Raigh in the "Set-Up Game" Screen. LughDOM.jpg|Lugh & Raigh's Dawn of Man Image LughScene.jpg|Lugh & Raigh's Leader Scene feature their unique greeting with Nino. LughInGame.jpg|Lugh & Raigh in-game with their true start location spawn on the Elibe map. 'Credits' *SilentSkye - Author *Kiang - Flag art for Wolftome Mage Category:Civilizations Category:Elibe Category:Civs that favor Science Category:Civs that favor Religion‏‎ Category:Civs by SilentSkye